When a user listens to audio such as a song or audio from a television show, naturally the user would like to clearly hear the audio that is presented. However, as recognized herein, either a user may move to a more-distant location relative to the device that is presenting the audio but still wish to hear the audio even at the more-distance location, or a user's ability to hear the audio may be impeded by sound generated by another device. There are currently no adequate solutions to the foregoing computer-related, technological problem.